1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device with multi-functions, and more particularly to a facsimile device with printer function capable of printing an image on a recording paper upon receipt of print data that is outputted from a computer or other device.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been provided a device, such as a facsimile device with printer function, with a plurality of kinds of function used for computers. General facsimile devices are provided with a facsimile function portion which carries out driving control of an image forming device according to facsimile data transmitted via a telephone line and the like. A facsimile device with printer function uses its image forming device to print data that is outputted from external devices, such as a computer or a word processor. The image forming device prints facsimile data upon receipt of facsimile data, and prints print data upon receipt of print data transmitted from external devices.
In this kind of facsimile device with a printer function, print data inputted during printing of facsimile data is printed after the facsimile data has been printed. Therefore, a user may have to wait for a long time before starting to print the print data. To overcome such a problem, the facsimile device has a print data priority mode. The print data priority mode is selected by pressing a print data priority mode key provided on an operation panel of the device. That is, the print data priority mode is turned ON just after the print data priority mode key is pressed, whereupon printing of the facsimile data will be discontinued until the print data priority mode is canceled.
The print data priority mode can be canceled in three different ways, that is: when no print data is inputted before expiration of a predetermined time duration, for example, 5 minutes after the print data priority mode is selected by pressing the print data priority mode key; when, after printing print data, no additional print data is inputted before expiration of a predetermined time duration, for example, 1 minute; or when the print data priority mode key is pressed by the user when the print data priority mode is in the ON state.
As described above, if the print data priority mode is selected during receipt of facsimile data, the received facsimile data will not be printed until the print data priority mode is canceled. Therefore, such facsimile data is temporarily stored in a memory. When the print data priority mode is canceled, the facsimile data is retrieved from the memory and printed on paper sheets.
The print data priority mode is turned ON immediately after the user presses the print data priority mode key and, unless the predetermined time duration described above elapses before the user input print data, will remain ON until the user inputs print data and the data is completely printed on the paper sheets. Because the user inputs the print data by manipulating the personal computer and the like, the print data may take a long preparatory time before it can be in inputted to the device. That is, the print data may not be inputted by the user until long after the print data priority mode is turned ON. In another words, the print data priority mode may remain in its ON state for a long time. Assuming that the print data priority mode is selected by the user when facsimile data is being received. Because the facsimile data keeps coming in and is stored in the memory, the memory may be filled with the facsimile data. Any facsimile data coming in after the memory is full will not be received so that a transmission error results.